Whats this?
by ZzSheilahzZ
Summary: Who's flirting with the enemy? Who will go at any length to get a boy to notice her? What's this I hear. Someone's playing truth or dare./Don't know where i was going with this/
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: I don't own anything, except the plot. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

**Boys**

**In the boys dormitory; late one night after a Quidditch win; of their 6th year at Hogwarts; Seamus Finnigan was Irish boy with light brown hair , Dean Thomas, a black boy with chocolate brown eyes, Neville Longbottom a round-faced forgetful boy with a fear of potions and a lack of gracefulness, Ronald Weasley was red headed boy that is tall and is best friend to Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, with jet black hair that is always untidy, emerald green eyes that are kind of hidden behind glasses, with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, are all talking about the game.**

**At about 9:30, there was some tapping at the window. Ron got up from the floor of the middle of the room and opened the window. An owl that looked like it was from Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers that looked exactly alike also with red hair, that left school just the year before, Ron's whole family had red hair in fact, Ron being the second youngest in the family. Ron took the parcel that was tied to the owl's leg, the owl took flight out the window, to the Owlery.**

**"Ron, what's in the package?" asked Seamus.**

**"I don't know, what do you think is in it?" said Ron.**

**"Open it and find out," said Harry.**

**When Ron unwrapped the package, all the boys were staring at the bottle that was where the package was. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Neville.**

**"Oh my god, it is," said Dean, "It's Butter Rum."**

**"Butter Rum?" asked Harry.**

**"Butter Rum is alcohol, a hard to get and expensive alcohol," said Ron. Ron sat there looking at the bottle then asked, "Do you think they tampered with it?"**

**Harry took the bottle from Ron and looked at the seal and said, "It's still closed, I don't think they tampered with it."**

**Ron looked at Harry and was about to say something about it, but Neville started talking first, "You never know with Fred and George."**

**"Yeah, but . . . ," started Harry but was interrupted by Dean.**

**"You going to open it or what?"**

**Harry looked at Dean, then at Seamus, Neville and then Ron. "Do you want me to open it or do you want to Ron," answered Harry.**

**Ron smiled and said, "I'll open it since they sent it to me." Ron started to open it, then stopped and said, "Are we drinking it out of the bottle or are we drinking it out of our own cups?"**

**"Uh, cups," said Neville.**

**"OK, someone transfigure something for the cups," said Ron.**

**There was complete silence for a minute or two where no one volunteered. Finally Seamus said he would do it. While Seamus was transfiguring things for 5 cups, Ron opened the bottle and put a warming charm on it. When the cups were filled and handed out to each boy in the group they took a swig of their drink and let the burning sensation go down their throats. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer: I don't own anything, except the plot. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

**Girls**

**While the boys were drinking, Hermione Granger a know-it-all with brown bushy hair and light brown eyes, Lavender Brown a gossiper with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, Parvati Patil the other Gryffindor gossiper with light brown hair and blue eyes, and Ginny Weasley a fiery red head with hazel brown eyes; that is also Ron's only sister who was a year younger than he was, were sitting in the 6th year dorms all talking about which boy was the hottest guy at Hogwarts. **

**"Seamus is the hottest guy," said Lavender.**

**"You only say that, because you're dating him," said Hermione.**

**"So, at least I don't think Ron is the hottest, Hermione," replied Lavender.**

**"I do not," Hermione shot back at her while her face was turning red.**

**"You do too, Look at you you're blushing," said Parvati.**

**"I am not," Hermione said as she was getting redder by the second in the face.**

**"'Moine, stop denying it. We all know you fancy him. And if you didn't think so you wouldn't have started blushing," said Ginny.**

**"I . . .," Hermione started, but couldn't finish because Parvati interrupted her.**

**"See, we told you so," said Parvati, "Now admit it."**

**Hermione was then shooting death glare at the three of them. "Fine, I admit I fancy him. Happy?"**

**"Let's play Truth or Dare, whadda say?" asked Ginny.**

**"As long as I go first," replied Lavender.**

**"OK. The rules for the game is when you choose either one, and you hear what you have to do or you hear the question you cannot change to the other choice," said Parvati.**

**"I choose Hermione. Truth or Dare?" asked Lavender.**

**"Truth."**

**"Are you ever going to tell Ron that you fancy him?" asked Lavender.**

**"Yes, only if he admits he fancies me back. So now it's my turn to go. I choose Ginny. Truth or Dare?" said Hermione.**

**"Dare," replied Ginny.**

**"I dare you to . . . flirt with Malfoy for a week."**

**Ginny shot a glare at Hermione for that one. "What did I do to you to make you do that to me?"**

**"Nothing, I just thought that might get Harry's attention if you flirt with his enemy," replied Hermione.**

**"Wait you still have a thing for Harry?" asked Lavender.**

**Ginny's face started reddening at that comment. Ginny had alway had a thing for Harry since she was 10 and Harry only sees her as Ron's little sister, or so she thought. Ginny went on with the game and didn't say anything to answer Lavender's question.**

****

****

****

**Xero Mind: **Sooner or later it will be. This is sort of my first story, all the other stories I've written, I don't think they are any good. I don't think this one is either. Sorry about the run on sentences. I don't have anyone to check my work. And thank you for replying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Almighty J. K. Rowling owns everything, but the plot.

**A/N:** Thank You for reviewing. I appricate it. I got two reviews the last chapter and I have about 4 reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Boys**

**Each boy was on his 3rd glass when the subject of what each boy had done with a girl. Seamus was going on about what he has done with Lavender, when Harry interrupted saying, "I'm going to bed."**

**"Why?" asked Ron.**

**"Because I'm tired and I don't want to listen to what you all have done with a girl," replied Harry.**

**"You just don't want to listen, or tell us what you've done, because you haven't done anything with anyone," said Dean whom was mad at Harry for interrupting.**

**Harry's face went red, Dean was telling the truth, even though Harry didn't want to admit it.**

**"I don't even think he's straight. Because he doesn't like any girls, and no one wants to be with a guy like you," Dean replied coldly.**

**"I do too like someone," replied an angry Harry.**

**"So tell us who he is," said Dean.**

**"It's a she not a he. And I don't want to say her name."**

**"Why not, because she isn't real and your making it up?" asked Seamus.**

**"No."**

**"Then if you do like someone, then why don't you make a move on her." asked Dean.**

**"I'll get pounded in by her brothers if I made a move on her. And I don't think she even likes me anymore," said Harry.**

**Neville then asked, "Brothers huh, how many and she used to like you?"**

**Harry looked at Neville then at Ron then looked at the ground and said, "Yeah she liked me when she was in her first year, and she has lots of brothers."**

**Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron all looked at Harry, because they then knew who he was talking about. Ron's face looked as if he was going to explode from happiness and anger. But Ron re-framed himself from grabbing Harry by the neck, and asked, "When did you start liking her Harry?"**

**"Since the train ride home, 5th year," Harry replied not looking Ron in the eye. Harry could tell Ron was trying to be the protective older brother.**

****

**

* * *

A/N:** I really don't like this chapter very much. But hey, its up.

**misshappy:** I'm glad you like it. Everyone that I have let read my story/stories, they think its good. I don't think that they're good enough for other people. I used to think my stories were good. Because I never let any one read them. I'm self-conscious of what people think with my stories. It makes my day to be told they are good. Sorry. I kinda got carried away.

**Jackarooster88:** The only reason you probably didn't know, is because I keep things to myself and I just updated it. I have another story on Harry Potter Fan Fiction. com. I need to fix that one, or delete it. If by any chance you go to that web site, it's under **Shera Potter**. I like the girl chapters better. I don't know what the heck I'm talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but that wish won't come true. J. K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.**

**Chapter 4**

**Girls**

**It was Hermione's turn again to go and she was choosing, "Ginny, Truth or Dare?"**

**"Dare," Ginny said nervously.**

**"Okay, you have a choice Ginny, it is either you flirt with Malfoy for a week which is my last dare I gave you or kiss Harry in the Gryffindor common room, in front of everyone on the lips."**

**Ginny looked at Hermione, with her (Ginny) face going red. Ginny decided not to answer Hermione and ran down the stairs to the common room. Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati raced after Ginny yelling stuff like "you have to do one or the other Ginny" or "you can't back out of it now" or "you have to do the DARE Ginny". By the time Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were in the common room almost everyone was there. **

**Ginny was almost at the portrait hole when someone grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Ginny looked to see who had her by the arm. Ginny's face went as red as her hair when she saw Harry holding her arm.**

* * *

****

Jackarooster88: Thank you so much for reviewing. That's exactly how I always pictured it.

**A/N:** Sorry that is chapter is short. I'm doing two chapters this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**Boys and Girls**

**Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were laughing on the floor, because of how red Ginny's face was and that everyone was in the common room. "Guess what Gin. You can do your dare now, everyone is in the common room," laughed Hermione.**

**"What's the dare?" asked Neville.**

**"Who does it involve?" asked Dean.**

**"Ginny you were playing truth or dare with those three?" asked Ron.**

**Harry didn't let go of Ginny's arm and just stared at her not paying much attention to what the others were saying. Ginny wasn't wanting to look Harry in the eyes because she got lost in them, so she looked at the ground instead.**

**"Yes Ron, she was playing truth or dare with us," said Lavender.**

**"She has to kiss someone on the lips in front of everyone here, or she has to flirt with Malfoy for a week. She hasn't decided yet," said Parvati.**

**"Who dared her to do that?" asked Ron.**

**"Ron, Hermione dared her to do that," said Lavender.**

**"Hermione!" yelled Ron.**

**"What about Malfoy and Ginny?" asked Harry looking away from Ginny for the first time.**

**"She has to flirt with Malfoy for a week, or she has to kiss someone on the lips in front of everyone here, " said Seamus.**

**Ginny looked at Harry to see his reaction. Harry's face looked blank when he was told about Malfoy, then there was another choice she had to do.**

**"Is it a certain someone that she has to kiss or can it be anyone to kiss her?" asked Harry.**

**Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione looked at each other then back to Harry with smiles on their faces. "It's a certain someone she has to kiss," said Hermione.**

**Harry's face looked as if he was slapped in the face. Harry then looked at Ginny to see her looking at him. Ginny felt as if he was asking her who it was, she took her arm out of his grasp. Ginny then got on her toes, put her hands behind Harry's neck, leaned in to kiss him.**

**Harry then realized that it was him she had to kiss. So Harry put his hands on her waist, pulled her closer and leaned down to meet her lips. They were about an inch apart, when there was a cough coming from behind Ginny. Ginny and Harry pulled away from each other, then looked at the person that coughed, which turned out to be Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house.**

**Professor McGonagall was a stern looking witch, with her hair in a tight bun and her lips were usually in a thin line, she wore dark green robes. Which was what she looked like right now, except she was wearing a night gown, and she looked terrifying.**

**"I know we won and everything, but that doesn't mean you can party at all hours," shouted McGonagall.**

**No one said a word. They (everyone in the common room)were all glancing at Harry, Ginny and Professor McGonagall. Then someone started laughing at what Professor McGonagall said.**

**"What is so funny?" asked Professor McGonagall. The person who was laughing stopped immediately. "Everyone to bed now. . . Before I have to take five points off everyone here."**

**Everyone took off to their own dorms as quickly as possible so they wouldn't have house points taken. They were now in the lead for house cup with 282, Slytherin is in second with 275, Ravenclaw is in third with 215, and Hufflepuff is in last with 180. **

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter is going to be a while. I hope that everyone that reads this will review. Like it says in the summary I don't care if you flame me or not. The Chapters will get longer. You just have to be patient with me.  
For Chapter 6 I have my cousin that lives in Cali. help me and it takes her awhile for her to write back. 


End file.
